Sedai no Hime
by Geishadoll
Summary: Kalea Abe, was different then most. She spent most of her days in a wheelchair feeling left out. That is until Ryota Kise took notice of her in middle school , along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Through the years Kalea developed a bond with the GOM, especially with Kise. Now that they are in high school do they still the same feelings for each other?


Chapter 1

"Emi-chan you don't have to come with me to school.'' Emiko pushed Mirasol slowly to the newly built Seirin High School. Emiko giggled and ruffled her step-sister's hair, earning her a glare.

"I don't mind; besides I have an appointment with my hairdresser at 9:30.'' Emiko Amano a geisha that lived in an okiya, that was near her parent's house. her Oka-san often allowed her to visit when wasn't busy with her engagements.

"Isn't pushing me while wearing your shoes hard?'' Emiko had it was a little difficult wearing her okobo while pushing her little school, but she didn't mind.

"I have been wearing these for years now, if it was a problem I would have worn my bunny slippers.'' Emiko laughed, Selene tugged at the new uniform. She was nervous, she had another flare up last night. When she woke up this morning her legs decided that they didn't want to work making her use the wheelchair. She hated using it.

"Don't worry Kalea, maybe one your friends from Teiko will be there.'' Emiko reassured her sister. Kalea was twelve when she moved to Tokyo, and went to Teiko Middle School. The sidewalk was now crowed with students coming to the school, some students gave the pair a look of curiosity as they passed into the gates of the school. Emiko stopped and faced her sister as she was about to leave.

"Now do have everything? Books, paper, pencils?'' Emiko asked. Kalea nodded. She was ready, even though the anxiety was already eating at her. What if she didn't make any friends? It felt like the entire world was zoning in on her. Emiko placed a hand on her chin.

"Don't worry Kalea- chan, you'll be fine. We all want you to do well, join a club if you want.'' Emiko gave her sister a smile before she went off, leaving her sister in a crowd of navy blue.

Kalea watched her step sister disappear off into the busy streets of Tokyo. Heaving a sigh, she turned herself around and entered the new ecosystem of Seirin High School.

"Aren't you interested in playing rugby?'' One student shouted.

"Did you ever play Shougi?''

"If you're Japanese, then you should play baseball!'' As Kalea maneuvered her way through the crowd of students. Some of the students pointed and stared at her. _Oh God, it's gonna be like Teiko all over again!_ Several people approached her asking her join their clubs, not wanting to feel overwhelmed she said that she would consider it, but moved on towards her class. Most of the clubs were the standard drama, book, or environmental awareness club. None of the clubs her interest, until she a flash of blue hair, a sight she didn't expect to see her. _Is that Kuroko?_ Kalea thought. She pushed herself to the table to where she thought she Kuroko, it was the basketball club, of course he would be here. At the table sat Riko Aida and Junpei Hyūga. Riko, the couch of the Seirin High School Basketball club, still in shock about the student that had just appeared in front of the table.

"He's from Teiko Middle, do you think he was part of the Generation of Miracles?'' Riko asked Hyūga handed her the form the blue haired boy had filled out moments before.

"If he is Teiko, there is a good possibility he was part of the team.'' Hyūga said, pushing up his glasses.

"So, that makes ten, then. I think we have a pretty good line up.'' Hyūga nodded, just noticing a girl a wheelchair coming towards them. She looked like she was of Polynesian descent with her dark skin and black hair.

"Hey I was just wondering, if a kid named Tetsuya Kuroko was just here?'' Upon here this Riko looked from the from the forms in her hand. Her mouth fell open.

"You're… you're...'' Hyūga stared at Riko who gaped at the girl who was at their table.

"Yes…'' she said hesitantly.

"You're Kalea Abe! Ryota Kise's girlfriend!'' Kalea couldn't believe the words that came out of the girl's mouth. Girlfriend… Kise said…

"He did not say that.''

So, this is my first Kuroko no Basket story I am super excited to be writing this. Hopefully ya'll will like this, and I will continue this shortly, maybe in a week or two I will have the next chapter up for your reading pleasure. Also since the story does feature a character that is in a wheelchair I do my best to portray that as accurately as possible. So, if you are in wheelchair or know someone that is in a wheelchair please leave a review or drop a message to let me know if I am doing something wrong if I am doing something right. That would be very much appreciated, or if just want to leave a review that is great too, I am not going to complain.

Much love!


End file.
